Cress (PKM L
Cress, also called Corn in Japan, was one of the former Gym Leaders of Striaton City in the Unova Region along with his triplet brothers Chili and Cilan in Pokémon Black & White. They retired from being Gym Leaders before Pokémon Black & White Version 2. Cress in now the Water-Type Gym Leader of Londoria City in the Emperios League as of Pokémon Light & Darkness. History in the Games Pokémon Black & White Between Black & White and Black & White Version 2 Pokémon Black & White Version 2 Between Black & White Version 2 and Light & Darkness Some time after Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Chili reclaims the Striaton Gym, making it a Fire-Type Gym as the brothers had agreed on. A year later, Cress and Cilan receive an invite to the Emperios Region, where they will be Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four respectively. Cress happily accepts being Gym Leader, but Cilan isn't so positive he's cut out for the Elite Four, until he gets some encouragement from his brothers. Pokémon Light & Darkness Cress is the fifth Gym Leader the player battles. He is battled in Londoria City and his Gym is made of three rooms. The first room is called the "Registration", where the challengers are waiters or maids. The next area is the "Pool", which has Swimmers and Beach Tubers. The final room is the "Water Garden", where the player finally battles Cress. Cress greets the player and comments that their Pokémon must be strong if they had defeated Chili, who the player battles before entering the Gym. After defeating Cress, the player will be rewarded the Tsunami Badge. On Route 205, the player and Maurice/Miley are surrounded by Team Ashling grunts, including Cress and Chili. The player and Maurice/Miley are shocked to discover that Cress and Chili are working with Team Ashling. Cress and Chili explain that it's the only way to rescue their Pokémon partners from the Dream World and then demand the player to give them the Dream/Nightmare Stone. However, they are stopped by their brother Cilan, a member of the Elite Four. Cilan asks his brothers to stop helping Team Ashling, but his pleas fall on deaf ears and Cilan helps the player in a Tag Battle against Cress and Chili. Pokémon Twilight History in the Anime Black & White arc See official Bulbapedia Light & Darkness Arc In the Light & Darkness anime, Cress has only recently become the Londoria City Gym Leader of the Emperios Region, since the league is so new. During the Londoria City Gym's construction, accompanied by Chili, the two come across one of Team Ashling's secret projects: a device that can open portals in the fabric of reality and dreams. Cress and Chili try to stop Team Ashling, but the device malfunctions and blasts Simisear and Simipour, sending them to the Dream World. Thrown into despair, the two are put in conference with the Team Ashling Leader Darius Sherwood, a professor researching dream energy. The professor sincerely apologizes for what happened to their partners and confesses that he had no idea of his fellow scientists' project. To make it up to them and help them save Simisear and Simipour, Sherwood invites Cress and Chili into Team Ashling, which both of them accept out of grief and desperation. Chasing Dreams The traveling group sees Cress in "A Battle of Spicy Proportions!", after Chili and Adina's battle ends in a draw. He introduces himself to the group and welcomes Ash to Londoria City. Ash is very shocked to learn that Cress is the Londoria City Gym Leader. Ash battles Cress in "The High Tides of Victory!", in which Cress uses Starmie, Kelpox and Marshtomp. Ash is put through a lot of struggle against Cress, but comes out on top when Woolverik evolves into Wolvina while battling Marshtomp and wins by covering the pool battlefield with algae and moss thanks to Grassy Terrain to make Marshtomp unable to escape underwater from Magical Leaf. Cress then gives Ash the Tsunami Badge for winning at the Londoria Gym. Sweet Dreams Cress returns in "When the Spores Get Hot!", when the group returns to Londoria City with Cilan coming to visit him and Chili. Dream Seekers Movies Cress plays an important role in Pokémon: Wonderusagi and the Lost Wonderland King Pendrack. Characteristics Appearances Cress's base is peach colored skin with blue eyes. His hair matches his eyes and his bangs are wavy and cover his right eye. In Pokémon Black & White to Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Cress wears the same outfit as his brothers, only with a blue bow-tie. As of Pokémon Light & Darkness, not much of Cress's lower appearance changes like his top. If looked closely, his hair is slightly longer than in previous games. His vest is longer and he keeps it untucked, while it also replaces the grey on the sides to a dark blue on his shoulders. His bow-tie is replaced with a blue necktie. Cress's white undershirt has smaller cuffs and a lower collar. Clipped over his left shoulder is a blue cape with a dark aqua green wave pattern on the bottom with a solid . His hair also has three aqua green stones, one on his left, one on his bangs and the other on his right near the top of his head. When working with Team Ashling, Cress's attire changes into a Grunt like Team Ashling uniform with cuffed sleeves, pant legs cut above the ankle and shoes that are shaped like his Gym Leader shoes. He wears the hood of the uniform down. It is also revealed that the stones in his hair are tracers of his brain pattern to gain research on how dreams and nightmares are triggered. In Pokémon Twilight, Cress's most significant changes are his hair and cape. He loses the stones and his hair is longer. How bangs are slightly scythe shaped and the "dreadlocks" on the sides of his head curls a little like Simipour. Also, two strands stretch out from the rest. His vest is shorter and open a little at the bottom with a raindrop button on his left . His shoulder cape is replaced with a normal, blue cape with the front like a shawl and the back more like a cape with a white hem, the retired Trio Badge from his previous design and an aqua green wave like pattern on the bottom of the inside. Personality Gallery List of Pokémon Black & White Games Anime Black & White Version 2 Light & Darkness Games Gym Battle Team Ashling Rematch Anime Twilight Trivia * Cress is the fourth oldest of the Emperios Gym Leaders, behind Josephine, Adina and Sueloto. **According to the official biography book, Cress is the oldest triplet by 54.7 seconds before Cilan and all of them are 21. *As of Pokémon Twilight, he is 25 years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Team Ashling